RWBY FANTASY
by Erronwolfestories
Summary: Squall leonhart arrives in remnant. As his journey progresses, he finds himself wrapped up in something far larger than he could imagine
1. The girl in the red cape

Falling. That was all Squall Leonhart could remember he was doing. He began to search his mind for what had happened. Nothing. His mind was blank of any memories that could help him. He opened his eyes to see where he was. He was lying on the ground, in an area that he didn't recognize. "What the hell?" Squall picked himself up, and grabbed his gunblade. It was dark, and raining slightly, the raindrops hitting the ground with a soft Dripping noise. He began to wander the streets until he found a large red neon sign reading "From Dust Til Dawn" Squall had no idea why, but he was drawn to the building. As he drew closer, Squall could hear audible commotion coming from the interior. "Trouble." He thought in his head, as he sprinted into the building, breaking the door down to see the situation before him.

There stood multiple men, all wearing black suits with red ties and sunglasses. All except one. A man with orange hair was wearing a red lined white suit with black pants and a black bowler hat with a red strap on it. He was aiming a cane at the face of an old man behind the cash register.

Squall immediately assumed that the man in white was their leader, as he was casually giving orders to the men in black suits. The leader noticed Squall, and turned toward him. "Well, look what we have here. A wannabe hero, trying to get in the way of a robbery? Word of fashion advice, kid. It only takes one belt to hold up your pants."

Squall simply glared at him, before responding. "I don't care who the hell you are, but You're gonna let go of the old man, and walk out of here." He told the man in a rather straightforward tone. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" The man responded. "Boys, take care of this one, will you?" Three of the men in black suits advanced towards him. They drew their weapons and prepared to attack.

Squall grabbed his gunblade and blocked the incoming attacks, the weapons clashed, sparks flying everywhere. Squall kicked them away, and rushed forward, firing blasts at the attackers from his gunblade. More goons were sent at him, but he dispatched them with ease.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Squall said to his opponents. Before the man in white could respond, a loud "Hyaaaah!" Echoed from behind Squall. A girl, no older than 15, jumped at the white coated man. The girl was wearing a black dress with red lace in the corset,and a red hooded cloak. What piqued Squall's Interest most, was her weapon. It seemed to be a large scythe, yet looked like it could convert into something. He decided he'd ask later. "You hold off the small fry, I'll go after the boss." The girl said to Squall. "Tch. Whatever." Squall continued to defend against the thugs the man had sicced on him, as the girl persued the boss. Gunshots echoed through the shop and into the city, as squall dispatched the remaining goons.

He looked at the old man who was hiding behind the counter, and proceeded to hep reorganize the shelves of strange crystals. He picked one up, and looked at it. A bright red crystal that flickered like a burning flame when held up to the light. He attempted to hand it back to the old man but he returned it to Squall, along with a small bag of assorted crystals, what Squall assumed was a Thank you gift of sorts. He nodded, and bolted up the staircase to pursue the man and the girl.

By the time Squall got to the rooftop, the man had gotten himself into some type of helicopter, and the girl's weapon had changed from a scythe to a sniper rifle. She was joined by a blonde woman in a cape, wielding a riding crop of some sort, hurling what looked like solid light. Squall looked at the situation. The man was starting to escape, when a bolt of fire headed straight for squall. He sidestepped and ran towards the person who threw it at him. It was a woman in a red dress.

She kept casting fireballs towards him, but he blocked them, only getting his coat burned. Squall then jumped, firing several shots from his gunblade at the woman, who proceeded to deflect them. Squall then cast the blizzard spell, which froze the woman's hands solid. He landed on the helicopter just as it was taking off. The doors began to close, and Squall was busy trading blows with the man in white. The two clashed their weapons. "You're not half bad, kid. Real shame you can't work for me." The man said before squall headbutted him and slashed at his cane, cleaving it in half. The man was livid, and kicked at squall so hard, he was sent flying from the helicopter.

As squall fell, he kept firing blasts from his gunblade, aiming at the propellers. He managed to land a shot that hit the vehicle's side door, blowing it off. He did a somersault and landed on his feet when he hit the roof. The older woman approached him, as the girl stood in awe at Squall's weapon. "I have no idea who you are, but you're coming with me. My boss and I need to ask you some questions." She told him. Squall simply brushed her off and gave a callous "whatever" in response. Just as he turned to leave, the girl in the red cloak bolted towards him. "Oh my gosh, your weapon is soooo coool!" Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she dawned over his weapon. "Umm, who the hell are you?" He asked her. The girl looked up at him, her silver eyes twinkling. "My name is Ruby. Ruby Rose!"


	2. Beacon

Squall and Ruby were brought to a police station in the middle of the city. Ruby had just finished her questioning. Squall sat in a chair outside the questioning room, until Ruby walked out, and sat next to Squall. "Hey Squall?" Ruby asked. "Yeah?" He asked in return. "They're ready for you." Squall nodded and looked at Ruby, before walking into the room. "Sit down." A man told him. Squall did as he was asked. He looked in front of him. A man with white hair, shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. The woman from the dust shop was there too. She had blonde hair and glasses, and wore a white blouse, black skirt, and boots. "We have much to discuss." The man said. "How about you start by telling us your name?" The man asked Squall in a very calm tone. "Squall Leonhart." He responded in a very reserved voice. He was unsure if he could trust these people. "Who are you two?" He questioned them. "You have no authority to demand answers from us!" The woman shouted at Squall, before the white haired man waved his hand to calm her down. "Now, Glynda, it's only a question. My name is Ozpin, and this is my assistant Glynda. We're here to make you an offer." Squall raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?" Ozpin looked at Squall, folding his hands together as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be arrested for vigilantism. However, these are not ordinary times. I'm here to offer you a position at Beacon academy." Squall had a curious look on his face. "An academy? What kind?" He tapped his foot impatiently. "Beacon is a school where we train huntsmen and huntresses, heroes who defend the world from creatures of Grimm." Ozpin explained the purpose of the schools and what Grimm were. Squall patiently listened. "So, what you're saying is, these monsters are killing people, and these schools train people to fight them?" Squall confirmed. "Alright, I'll do it." Ozpin nodded and smiled. "It's good to have you." He and Squall shook hands, and Squall was given a small white object. "This is your scroll. It will serve as your phone, ID, and it's also your most prized possession. Don't lose it." Ozpin explained as Squall took the device in his hand, and put it in his pocket. "Ruby is waiting outside for you. The two of you shall be going to beacon together." Squall nodded. "Alright." He left the room, his gunblade at his hip, and joined ruby on the transport. Ruby was met by a tall, blonde girl who wore a brown jacket, and had twin gauntlets. She turned towards Squall, and had a flirtatious look on her face. "So this is the guy who helped my little sister. You're not too bad looking." She told him. "My name's Yang. I'm Ruby's sister." She explained. "Why don't you and I grab some drinks sometime?" Yang flirted with Squall further. Squall brushed Yang's advances off, and leaned against the rail. "You're such a flirt, Yang." Ruby complained as she stood by Squall. He looked at the sky, when a girl tripped and fell into his arms. "GAH! DARN IT REN!" The girl had short red hair, turquoise eyes, and was wearing a collared black vest, a pink skirt, white sleeveless top with a heart emblem on her chest, with white and pink knee high boots. She bounced up with the speed of a bullet. "Helloooo, I'm Nora Valkyrie! It's nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out, which Squall shook. "Did someone push you?" He asked. "My friend Ren kinda tripped me. He didn't mean it though." Nora introduced Ren, a tall, thin, Asian looking boy with black hair. The three talked with each other until they arrived at beacon. A massive, sprawling castle. Squall immediately felt a slight tinge of apprehension. He remembered battling ultimecia in her castle. "Something wrong there, Scaredy-cat?" He jumped slightly as Nora snuck up behind him. "I just have bad experiences with castles." Squall looked at nora, and he felt something. His cheeks heated up, but he did his best to ignore it. Meanwhile, in the distance, a boy with white hair and a strange sword stood, observing.

LATER THAT EVENING

Squall sat at the dinner table in the cafeteria, eating his meal. He was soon joined by Yang, Ruby, Ren, and Nora. "Hey, Squall!" Ruby waved energetically at him. "What do you want?" He asked curtly. Yang shot him a look. "There's no need to be rude, she was just saying hello." She glared at him. "Whatever." Squall brushed them off and walked away. Nora quickly followed him, sitting next to him. "What's wrong, Squall?" She asked him. "I just can't get rid of the feeling that something is off." Squall explained how he felt like he was being followed.

Nora immediately went red faced. "Uhhhh, It's probably nothing" she told him. "Soo, wanna hang out before initiation?" Nora asked Squall, in a bubbly tone. "...sure" Squall responded. "Really? You will?" She seemed extremely excited. "It's not like I have anything better to do." He sighed, and more grabbed squall by the hand, and ran to the rooftop, where they watched the sun set. "You're not from here, are you?" Nora asked. "What do you mean?" Squall replied. "I've never seen a weapon or clothes like yours, so I figured you weren't from here." Nora explained. "Oh. Makes sense, I guess." Squall said in a rather forlorn tone. "Aw, come on, Mister Grumpy Gills, what's wrong?" Squall turned towards Nora and said "that's a story for another day."


	3. Initiation

The next morning, Squall had just finished setting up his room. He had a single room to himself for the time being. He sat on his bed, looking at his scroll absentmindedly, when Ruby barged into his room.

"Hey, Squall!" The black haired girl said energetically. Squall simply rolled his eyes. "What do you need?" He asked the girl, somewhat less aggressive than the lunchroom the previous day. "Initiation is today! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Ruby grabbed Squall, and used her semblance to reach the cliff in time to see the new students standing there. There, alongside the people he met before was a blonde boy with a sword and shield, a girl with white hair who carried a rapier, a girl wearing all black with a bow, and a girl with bright red hair, clad in armor.

"The first person you lay eyes on will be your partner for this entire mission." Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses, explaining the goal. Find the relic, and bring it back. "Seems simple enough." Squall thought. Meanwhile, Nora glanced over at Ruby and Squall. "Why is Ruby looking at Squall like that? Who does she think she is?" Nora thought internally. "Everyone, please be prepared." Ozpin stated plainly.

One by one, the platforms launched everyone into the air. Ruby used crescent rose to swing from various tree branches, Yang barreled herself through the air, Nora used Magnhild as a sort of hovercraft to soar through the sky until she landed. Squall simply cast aero to keep himself in the air until he ran out of mana, at which point he casually landed on the ground. "Time to find this relic. But where to look?" He wondered. As Squall began to wander aimlessly around the forest, he heard a low growl. Squall instinctively did a 180 degree turn, to see a large bear like creature, covered in bone like spikes, with sickly yellow eyes. "You're my prey? Fair enough." Squall said, getting into his battle stance.

With a forward rush, Squall hurled himself at the giant creature, bringing his gunblade down hard upon the creature. Jumping back to avoid its attack, he noticed that he had only managed to crack its bone like armor. "Looks like I'll need to apply a bit more force." He aimed his gunblade at the creature, and fired a blast of burning flame at the creature. It hit the monster square in the chest. The monster, seemingly unfazed by the attack, made its way towards Squall. He jumped backwards, backflipping to avoid the creature's attack. Just then, a blur of pink flew towards the creature from behind.

Nora, who had landed not too far from Squall, flew at the creature bringing her hammer down hard on the monster's head, cracking its armor and causing it to turn into mist. "Hey." Nora smiled at Squall. "Looks like we're partners" Squall had a noticeable groan in his voice, which Nora detected. "Aw, come on! We could be a great team!" Nora complained. "Ugh, Fine. Just don't get in my way." Squall groaned. "Follow me." He told her. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Nora slipped merrily along behind him. As they left the area and proceeded further into the forest, a single, giant black feather hit the ground.

"So, where are you from?" Nora asked Squall. The former SeeD decided that it couldn't hurt, and began to answer her questions. "Balamb Gardens." Squall's voice was quiet, and reserved. "What's a Balamb?" Nora asked curiously, tapping her pointer finger on her cheek. "It's a military academy." Squall gave a straightforward and flat answer. "Oh. Is that like Atlas?" The redhead inquired? "The hell is atlas?" Nora was about to answer, when Ren flew past them, clearly having been attacked. "What the?" Squall and Nora immediately turned to where ren was flying from. There stood a tall, slender young man with white hair and a strange sword.

Ren struggled to his feet, and took aim with stormflower, the sound of his bullets echoing as he fired a seemingly unyielding barrage of gunfire. The mysterious youth proceeded to deflect the bullets off his sword, which had two blades. Ren's clothing was torn at the left sleeve, revealing a strange black mark on his arm. "Oh, you have the stigma?" The white haired boy smiled and laughed, before drawing his sword.


	4. Geostigma: Ren’s last stand

"The stigma?" Ren glared at his assailant. "What do you mean?" The whute haired boy aimed his blade at Ren's infected arm. "You don't realize it? Since the stigma infected you, mother's will flows through you!" The man continued to explain. "The stigma, mother's memetic legacy, has chosen you to become one of our merry flock!" He extended a hand towards Ren, as if offering to join him. Ren seemingly got the message. "No way I'd ever join you!" He activated the wind and fire blades on stormflower, and rushed towards his foe, attempting to cleave downwards, which the white haired boy caught between the blades of his own sword. Ren looked shocked for a brief moment. He steeled his gaze, and kicked away from the man, attempting to shoot him in the back. The man seemingly teleported away from the attack.

Ren attempted a reverse turning kick, which connected, sending the opponent into a ruined brick wall. Ren ran over to him, and used several palm hand strikes to his solar plexus, attempting to knock the wind out of him. Three out of his five attempted punches hit their mark, on the fifth, the enemy caught it, and threw ren into a nearby tree. The young huntsman was almost impaled on a branch.

He kicked off, and let loose an unrelenting storm of bullets from his stormflower, most of which the opponent took. Heading in for what he thought would be the killing blow, ren found that he had to kick off of a tree, backflipping around Kadaj to avoid his attack, then elbowing him in the back. Ren attempted a downward cleaving strike, but his vision started to blur. He began to violently cough up a strange black liquid. "What's happening to me?" He screamed.

"The stigma is getting to you. Mother doesn't like it when you deny her." Kadaj walked over to ren, tilting his head upward with his souba. "You should've joined me when I made the offer." Kadaj pulled ren to his feet, and stabbed him in the gut. Ren barely had time to register the wound, and attempted to pull the blade out, but Kadaj grinned maliciously as he pushed the blade in further. "Stop it!" Squall shouted, shooting a fireball at Kadaj, who quickly dodged it. "This isn't your fight, friend." He gave a sort of "tsk tsk" expression, wagging his finger at Squall. "Bastard..." Squall glared daggers into Kadaj, his anger about to boil over. He moved to swing at Kadaj. "Guys, just leave. I'm a goner anyways." Ren coughed up blood, clearly at death's door. Nora ran towards Kadaj, magnhild ready to strike, but Squall extended an arm in front of her. "We can't help him now. We just need to get moving." Squall cast a fireball at a nearby creek, creating a massive steam cloud that allowed him and Nora to escape. "Ren. We will avenge you. I'm sorry" Squall spoke the words solemnly.


End file.
